Spring Break
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: At a spring break party there’s alcohol, the beach, fun, and MATT! When the alcohol kicks in, who knew what secrets would be shared. Sorato
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **At a spring break party there's alcohol, the beach, sex, and MATT! When Sora finally gives in and becomes slightly drunk will she reveal her inner love for Yamato Ishida? Or will Sora make a complete fool of herself? And when they finally get her drunk will someone take advantage? Plz review.  
  
**Note: **I don't think these will sound like original char. So don't go around and pestering me like that.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon and I never will I will only say that once.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
**Plans**  
  
Glimmering ruby orbs shot open to the sound of rolling thunder and the beat of liquid falling drops upon her roof. The awoken female looked at her flashing clock, which flashed the same annoying message over and over again.  
  
**--12:00 a.m.—**  
  
Her fiery red hair rested in front of her face. Blowing the red strands out of her face she got up to glance at her cell phone. She walked over to her well-polished wooden desk. Her weary feet carried her over and the floor creaked upon every movement. She laid her hand upon the desk and picked up her Samsung cell phone.  
  
--4 new voice messages—it read.  
  
"Let me guess, Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, and more Mimi." She said aloud.  
  
Sighing she dialed her mailbox phone number.  
  
-You have 4 new voice messages, to play your voice messages press 1- the speaker's annoying tone said.  
  
"Hey, Sora darling its me, I was wondering, what are you doing for Spring Break, it's like 2 days away and we have no idea what to do? Hey, call me I think that might resolve some things." The high pitched female's voice spoke. "OH YA! You don't call people your antisocial! CALL ME!"  
  
-End of message, to delete this message press 7, to save this message press 9, to call this person back press 88. -  
  
7 Sora pressed.  
  
-Message deleted. New message-  
  
"Yo, Sora it's Tai, you know you really shouldn't be in bed at 1:50 it's not that late, besides you need to lighten up man, come party or do your skateboarding tricks or something just come have some fun. Anywho the reason I'm calling is because Mimi wants to know what we should do over Spring Break so ya oh hey baby" the semi drunk voice of Tai said.  
  
-End of message, to delete this message press 7, to save this message  
press 9, to call this person back press 88. -  
  
Sora pressed 7 again.  
  
-Message deleted. New message-  
  
"Sora, it's Kari and T.k, Mimi called what's up for spring break, see ya at school" she heard one or the other say.  
  
-End of message, to delete this message press 7, to save this message press 9, to call this person back press 88. -  
  
Sora pressed 7 again.  
  
-Message deleted. New message-  
  
"Hey, Sora it's Matt, Mimi's bothering me about Spring Break, what do you think we should do? Well I guess well talk at school, Cya" she heard Matt's reassuring too cool voice state.  
  
-End of Message, to delete this message press 7, to save this message press 9, to call this person back press 88. -  
  
Sora pressed 9.  
  
-Message saved. You have no new messages-  
  
--Click—4:30 her clock read.  
  
"Well, I think Mimi deafened me, so I cant sleep; I think I'll take a shower." She said aloud.  
  
**Chicago High School**(I'm sorry but, it will just work better for me if they live in America)  
  
Sora yawned and wearily made her way to her locker.  
  
"SORA!" she heard a screechy voice yell.  
  
Sora moaned and opened her locker. Awaiting the running female.  
  
"Sora, did you get my message?" Mimi asked gasping for breath.  
  
"Yes, I got yours, Tai's, Kari and T.k.'s, and Matt's" Sora said.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're not in a good mood, because you were up really early?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No kidding, try around 4, gosh there's no peace!" Sora said.  
  
Mimi just laughed at her, Sora frowned. An arm suddenly slung over Sora's shoulder and the scent of familiar cologne was present.  
  
"Good morning Tai," Sora said to the bushy chocolate haired boy who was eating a jelly filled doughnut.  
  
"Morning Sor," Tai said sleepily.  
  
"Gosh, wonder what you were doing? Hmm.. Let's see getting laid again!" Sora yelled.  
  
"So, at least I wasn't just sitting at home, besides Kiki was a very cool chick." Tai exclaimed.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Gosh look who's among the land of the living." She heard a masculine voice say.  
  
Sora smiled. "Hey Matt,"  
  
"Mimi, do you think you could talk any louder over the phone!" Matt said.  
  
"OH, do I need to?" Mimi asked.  
  
Everyone just laughed.  
  
--Ring—  
  
Everyone scurried their tales into class. Sora came into history and sat in her unbelievably cold chair. The teacher Mr. Kaveille came in and rambled on about some event. His voice trailed off into thin air while Sora went off into her own world.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Everyone rushed into the cafeteria. Sora came to the regular table and sat down in between Tai and Matt, Mimi sat in between Izzy and Tai, and Kari sat between T.k and Matt. Sora was munching on her power bar, while Matt ate a sandwich, Tai ate a whole entire pizza he ordered, Izzy had a sandwich and chips, Mimi had a salad and baked potato, and Kari and T.k both had sandwiches.  
  
"So about Spring Break?" Izzy said.  
  
Everyone shot a glance at Sora.  
  
"What why are you all seeking me? Tai's the one who led us!" Sora said.  
  
"So were all idiots and we cant decide what to do." T.k said. "Your smart and very good at this crap."  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
"Hey everyone, there's a huge party that basically everyone is going to for all spring break its in Miami, Florida; you guys coming?" a snobby blonde named Victoria asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged their shoulders and nodded heads**.  
  
"MIAMI HERE WE COME!" **Tai yelled.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, you'll have to do everything though, well just be expecting at the party, you have to do hotel, car, flight, and so on." Victoria said winking to Matt and walking off.  
  
"Still got my charm" Matt said leaning back in his seat.  
  
"No, Mr.Ishida I think its just your ego" Sora replied.  
  
Matt frowned, "You spoiled my fun"  
  
Matt reached over and began tickling her.  
  
"Yamato Ishida! You're a dead man." Sora yelled.  
  
Matt and Sora ran out, actually it was more like Matt ran out and Sora chased after him.  
  
"And their goes the wild side of Sora" Mimi said.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Ya, Sora sure does actually and surprisingly have a party side, hey we should let her drive, let's see how she does that!" Kari said.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
**The Day of Friday, the day leaving for Spring Break**  
  
The bell had just rung at the dreaded school. Everyone went home to get their things and change clothing. They arrived at Sora's to find her in a pair of short army shorts that said 'boot camp' on the butt and a red sweatshirt which almost covered her shorts making it look like she was wearing nothing else. Matt walked up and couldn't help but notice how slender and beautiful her legs were. _'Dang her she looks good especially with her hair up in that ponytail I've never seen it like that'_ Matt thought. Matt was in a pair of black football shorts and a red tank._'Dang, Matt looks sex..stop thinking that..but' _Sora thought blushing at the fact that Matt was staring at her. Tai was in green shorts and a blue top, Mimi was in pink short shorts and a pink tank, Kari was in a white mini skirt and a baby blue tank, T.k was in blue shorts and a black tank, and Izzy was in black shorts and green tank.  
  
They all couldn't fit into Sora's mustang convertible so they split, Izzy, Mimi and Tai all went in Mimi's Lexus convertible and Matt, Sora, T.k and Kari all went in the mustang. Sora rolled the top down got in the driver's seat, Matt sat in the passenger, and Kari and T.k sat in the back. Mimi sat in the driver, Izzy sat in the passenger and Tai sat in the back. They were off on their LONG journey from Chicago to Miami.

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
How was it? How will the ride go? Plz review. 


	2. Decisions

Thankyou all for reviewing and thankyou flamers for the laugh. Now I must clear something up, Sora did not check her messages from 12 to 4:30 whenever the power goes out your clock always flashes 12 over and over now thank you for noticing that..anywho I'm sorry for my absence, someone suspended my account and I was having computer problems. And I've probably said all of that a million times.  
  
Ch.2  
  
**Decisions**  
  
Sora turned her mustang on and laughed as she stepped on the gas. Mimi waved and did the same. During the ride Sora reached down and cranked up Godsmack's Voodoo song. Matt laid his head in his hand that rested on the edge of the car. Sora danced to the beat while keeping her eyes on the road;  
  
"Sora, would you mind keeping both hands on the wheel?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh come on Kari, it's fun!" Sora said.  
  
Sora then took both hands off the wheel and lifted them in the air.  
  
"SORA!" T.k and Kari yelled.  
  
Matt looked over and smiled at the crazy red head sitting beside him. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.  
  
"Matt do something!" Kari said.  
  
"what?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know take the wheel away!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Why? She's enjoying herself and besides you were the ones who said it would be fun to see her driving." Matt said.  
  
"Err," Kari said annoyed and scared for dear life.  
  
**Mimi's car**  
  
Everyone was watching Sora party around in her car.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad we didn't ride with her." Izzy remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather not drive off a bridge thankyou." Tai stated.  
  
"Oh come on boys" Mimi said as she swerved her car.  
  
"AHHH MIIMMIII" Tai said.  
  
"MIIMMII!" Izzy yelled.  
  
Mimi just laughed.  
  
**Sora's car 6 hours later**  
  
Matt had fallen asleep for it was around midnight. Because they started in the middle of the day and now it was a 2 day trip down. Kari was snuggled up against T.k with her head on his chest as he lay across her back seat. Sora looked at all the sleeping ones and just smiled. She looked in her mirror and saw Izzy driving, Mimi sleeping, and Tai chilling with the beat to some song. Sora rolled her eyes and remained focused on the now blurry street. She'd only had 3 hours of sleep the previous night so she was on lack of sleep. The street seemed to move in every which way, she widened her eyes and yawned. Luckily right when she was on the verge of slumber the blonde woke up.  
  
"Sora, let me drive." Matt said taking notice to the half slitted eyes.  
  
Sora nodded her head and pulled over. She could barely make it out of the car. Matt sighed and picked her sleepy body over to his seat, he placed her down on the passenger side. Matt shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat, he got in and put the key in the ignition. He drove off and looked over at Sora who moved over and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and drove on.  
  
**the next day**  
  
Sora awoke to the smell of a man's cologne. She raised her head and noticed that the smell was Matt's she blushed heavily.  
  
"Sorry," she managed state.  
  
"It's fine, you were tired." Matt replied smiling at the fact she was blushing.  
  
"Ya, I guess I didn't get much sleep." Sora said.  
  
"Well the two lovebirds back there must not have either." Matt said referring to the couple in the back.  
  
Kari was on top of T.k and he had his arms around her.  
  
"You want me to drive?" Sora asked.  
  
"In 2 hours" Matt said.  
  
"Why 2 hours?" she asked.  
  
"It will be 12:00 p.m. the time I took over. so see we'll be on schedule of switching." Matt said.  
  
"So when we stop for lunch." Sora stated.  
  
"Yup," Matt said.  
  
Sora sighed and stretched out. "Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere in Tennessee." He stated.  
  
"So maybe a day to Miami?" she asked.  
  
"Ya," he said.  
  
**Mimi's car**  
  
Tai was driving now and wining about it too. Izzy and Mimi were discussing the best mall to go to and then they moved to the best place to eat.  
  
**Sora's car 8 hours later**  
  
They had now entered Florida finally, Sora was driving and Matt was sleeping. It was around 6:30 and Sora was looking for a good place to eat dinner. She found the Outback Steakhouse. She pulled into the parking lot,  
  
"Hey Matt, wake up." She said slightly shaking him.  
  
"Come on bro, let's go" T.k yelled hopping out of the car.  
  
"Huh," Matt slowly sat up and brushed away a blonde strand from his face.  
  
"EAT!" he heard Tai yell.  
  
"Oh," Matt said.  
  
Sora laughed, and they got out and headed in. They walked in and had their dinners and made their way on the road again. Matt fell asleep again, Sora glanced over at him _'Wow, when he sleeps he is so hot..woah stop drooling over him'_ she thought.  
  
**4 hours later**  
  
They finally pulled into the Marriot Courtyard. Sora yawned,  
  
"Hey guys, did we ever arrange who was sleeping with who?" Sora asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"We have 7 people with 2 rooms one with 2 double beds and the other with a double and twin."Mimi stated.  
  
"Okay, so 4 people in one room, and 2 to a bed except for one person who will sleep by him or her self on the twin bed." Sora said.  
  
"Let's draw for it, who wants to sleep alone though" Tai said.  
  
"Well draw straws for alone, then well put 3 names into a hat and the other three will draw." Sora said.  
  
"You're so smart!" Mimi said.  
  
They drew straws and Tai was the one who was sleeping alone. Then they put Sora, T.k, and Izzy in a hat. Mimi drew out Izzy, Kari drew out T.k and Matt drew out Sora. Sora blushed heavily when Matt got her name. They all went up and got settled in their room. When they came back down to explore the hotel they saw a sign that read:  
  
_ -Spring break partiers meet Sunday night at 6:00 p.m. on the Beach 5 miles west of here, you'll see it.-  
_  
Everyone rolled their eyes and went upstairs to crash. T.k and Kari slept in the same room with Izzy and Mimi. Tai and Matt and Sora slept in the other room; Tai slept on the twin bed. They all awaited the anxious party tomorrow. Matt lunged his masculine body on the bed where Sora was reading Vampire Kisses, he caused her to drop the book and scream.  
  
"MATT!" she yelled.  
  
"Hush up you lovebirds some of us actually want to sleep." Tai mumbled.  
  
Sora and Matt laughed and blushed. Matt suddenly tickled Sora, she kicked and squirmed but couldn't win. Finally after Matt stopped they took notice to the position they were in. Matt was on top of Sora just inches away from her face with his hands on her hips.  
  
"I think we better get to sleep." Sora whispered.  
  
"Ya," he replied back.  
  
He rolled off her and laid down right beside her. She fell asleep and as did he.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
Are things heating up? What's gonna happen at the party? Plz review. 


	3. Morning

Thank you all for reviewing my fic. Now I think next chapter is when the party will take place.  
  
Ch. 3  
  
**Morning**  
  
The next morning the bright sun shone through the room on the sleeping teens. Tai had left and gone down for breakfast while on leaving the other two. Azure blue orbs slowly lifted open the warmth of another body was felt up against him. He looked down to see Sora cuddled up her head on his chest and his arms around her. Her whole body was up against him, she lie sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiled and noticed how strung out her fiery red hair was. He just gazed at her as the sun shone on her beautiful body. _'Tell me mind am I dreaming? For this can only be a dream of me cuddled up to this goddess of pure beauty'_ Matt thought. As he crept into a state of thought ruby orbs drifted open. Sora looked up into those azure blue eyes and she noticed their position. She flushed to the color of cherry apple red.  
  
"Yama," she quietly spoke.  
  
"Hmm.." Matt said coming out of his thoughts.  
  
He noticed her embarrassed expression and couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Ohh," Matt said.  
  
He quickly removed his arms from being around her and slightly blushed. They both slowly sat up and immediately looked over to expect to see Tai staring at them. To their surprise Tai was nowhere in sight. Sora got up and stretched.  
  
"Hey Matt." Sora called since Matt was in the bathroom changing.  
  
"Ya," he replied coming out with just his jeans on and shirt off.  
  
Sora looked him over and almost fell over. His body was drop dead gorgeous. He had abs and she was basically drooling over him. Matt smiled.  
  
"You like what you see?" he asked.  
  
"Ishida, your ego never ceases to amaze me." She replied.  
  
"Hey!" Matt yelled.  
  
He grabbed a shirt out of his drawer and hit her with it.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled back.  
  
She chased him and tackled him and they fell on Tai's bed. They began wrestling of course Matt pinned her. Matt lay inches away from her face and her right beneath his body. The door slowly turned and Tai walked in.  
  
"Hey! Not on my bed!" Tai yelled.  
  
Both blushed and got off eachother. "I'm gonna take a shower" Sora stated.  
  
She began to walk into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, what about my hair?" Matt asked pointing to his hair which looked like a bird's nest.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Sora asked "It's not like the end of the world!"  
  
"OH YES IT IS!" Matt and Tai replied.  
  
"Oh my god! It's just your hair!" she replied.  
  
"Sora, apparently you do not know the concept of it to well. Let us educate you." Tai said.  
  
"No no that's okay, just let me get in the shower and I'll holler and then you can come in okay?" she said.  
  
"Deal," Matt said.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. She took off her tank and boxers and then removed her undergarments. She impatiently awaited the warmness of the water. Finally the water reached the perfect temperature and she got in.  
  
"Okay Matt" she loudly spoke.  
  
Matt walked in and began carefully doing his hair.  
  
"Shit," he heard Sora say.  
  
"Yes," Matt said.  
  
"Matt, did you bring shampoo?" she asked.  
  
"Ya, why? Did you forget yours?" he asked.  
  
"yes," she replied.  
  
Matt smiled and went out and grabbed some shampoo. He came back and knocked on the tinted glass. Sora slightly opened it and reached her arm out. Matt handed her the bottle.  
  
"Thankyou so much." She replied.  
  
"No prob." Matt said.  
  
She shut the door and began to wash her hair. She cleansed her body and Matt glanced over at the shower door where he could see the small outline of her body. She was so slender, her curves so perfect. He stopped himself from thinking further _'wait Ishida this is Sora, what are you doing?' _Matt scolded himself. Matt finished his hair and heard the shower stop. He smiled and left the room. Sora got out and placed the towel over her. She wrapped it around her body and came out. Tai and Matt just stared and watched her every movement. She smiled at the two boys, "Glad to see you boys don't stare." She sarcastically replied.  
  
Both boys gasped and Matt got back to watching the soccer game with Tai. Sora rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothing.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room T.k and Kari had both gone in the bathroom while Mimi and Izzy slept. They had gone in to get "ready". Kari was against the wall while T.k caressed her neck. She moaned and ran her hands through T.k.'s golden locks. T.k moved up to her lips and they kissed passionately. T.k.'s hands moved up and down her back while Kari's hands were pressed on his chest.  
  
Mimi was now snuggled up against Izzy. Izzy woke up and blushed _'finally'_ he thought. Mimi woke up and looked into Izzy's eyes. They both smiled and out of nowhere Mimi leaned up and kissed him. Izzy was shocked but didn't object. The door opened and Tai came in.  
  
"Oh my god! How many people are making out today!" Tai yelled. "Wait where's blondie and my sister!?"  
  
Both shrugged their shoulders and Tai noticed the closed bathroom door. He went up to it and it was locked. Tai was furious "Stop groping my sister!" he yelled banging on the door.  
  
"Shit," Kari whispered.  
  
Kari straightened her hair and clothing as did T.k. They both walked out.  
  
"Tai, we were getting ready to come downstairs." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, right and his lips were placed upon yours in that process how?" he asked.  
  
"Prove it," Kari said.  
  
Tai grumbled with defeat and stormed out. Kari and T.k laughed and slapped hands.  
  
"You two really should give him some decency." Izzy said.  
  
"Eh," both said.  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes.  
  
**5:30 p.m**  
  
Everyone was now getting ready for the time of their lives. There was thirty minutes left till the party and they were all anxiously awaiting it.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
The party soon! Next chapter I promise! Plz review. 


	4. Temptations

Wow, it's been awhile. He he Sorry,. If I am a reviewer of your fics I will try my best to review but it will still be awhile for I have 46 emails on author alerts so thankyou for your patience.

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Story: Spring Break**

**Chapter: 4**

**Chapter Title: Temptations**

_Recap: Everyone was now getting ready for the time of their lives. There was thirty minutes left till the party and they were all anxiously awaiting it._

The time of the magnificent event had arrived. Screaming, shouting, laughing, and other noises were heard throughout the hotel. The teens were so rambunctious for the big party. All the group had gotten together and were heading out to the beach. Sora was in black short, shorts; a white short top that came to about her ribs then cut off; and red sandals. Under her clothing she wore her swim suit. Matt was wearing black and red Nike trunks and a navy blue tank. Izzy was in navy blue trunks and a black tank. Mimi was in a pink two piece; the bottom piece light pink with fringe, top was the same. Kari was in a white two piece that had sparkles and blue fire on it. T.k. was in forest green trunks and a gray tank. Tai was in red trunks, and a blue tank. They all arrived on the sandy beach. Before their eyes was blaring music, hot guys and girls, groping couples, alcohol, the ocean, a camp fire, alcohol games, strip poker, and etc. Tai already had an evil grin on his face. They all rolled their eyes. After a while the group split up. Sora was sitting at a table under a hay roof listening to music and drinking an alcoholic beverage. T.k. and Kari had "disappeared". Mimi and Izzy were making out on the beach somewhere. Matt was sitting at a table talking with some guys. Tai was in the middle of a bunch of girls. Sora was sitting with girls as well. They were discussing the one and only topic of...men.

It was Sora's turn to speak.

"So, Sora, you got a guy?" Roslyn one of the girls asked.

"No, not really." She replied spacing her out as she stared at Matt.

"C'mon, who are you staring at? You've definitely got your eyes on someone?" Jennifer another girl asked.

"Alright, his names Matt. The leader of the Teenage Wolves. We're friends and I think I'm falling in love with him." She confessed. Normally she wouldn't but the fact that they just kept serving her alcohol had something to do with it.

"Well go talk to him. Admit your true feelings!" Veronica one of the others stated.

"No..." she pleaded.

"Do it, do it!" the girls kept chanting.

"Alright, I'll do it." She got up and headed for him.

She walked over to him and the guys around the table whistled. She was now in her black two piece swim suit with a red dragon on the top piece and fire on the bottom piece.

"Hey guys give us a minute." Matt said.

They all scattered off.

"Matt, I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

-tbc-

What'd ya think? What will Matt say? Plz review.


	5. I Love You Too

**Chapter: Five**

**Chapter Title: I Love You Too**

**Story: Spring Break**

_Recap: "Matt, I'm falling in love with you."_

**Thankyou to-**

**emotionlessangel37-** Yeah, I hate cliffhangers as well. Nevertheless, I have a fancy for leaving my chapters like that.

**kittyearsgirl-** Yeah, I normal like AU's but they have to have Tai, Matt, and Sora in them.

**Esia** )- Haha, I like your way of thinking. I shall try my best. Thanks,

**Upset-Lil-Penguin**- I am so happy to be back. I will try to update consistently. Thanks for reviewing.

**deathraveness**- Yes they are, I am trying. Thanks for reviewing.

**angelic-demon914**- sorry bout' not getting to your fic. I will head there now. Thanks for reviewing. I will try to hurry up and update.

**JyoumiBloodGang**- haha, yup. Koumi is a great couple. However, I as well like Michi. Thanks for reviewing always have loved your style of reviewing.

**KaTrInBeEbA**- I think I will keep it Koumi, please do not faint hehe... I am trying my best to update. Thanks.

**theladyknight**- Thankyou so much for reviewing. I needed the hug hugs back I am glad your day got better. If you just want to talk, if you have an account on I am on there as WanderingRain or you can email me at Thanks again!

**blondie121147**-Yeah, sorry about being so forwards. I was sick and in a rush. Sorry, now please update your fics. I enjoy them so much. Thanks for reviewing.

**crazyamzy**- Hugs back I needed it. Thanks, Your reviews are so much fun. Thankyou so much.

Matt stood for a bit, his mouth shut, his voice box unwilling, and his brain seemed to be at a dead stand still. Sora stumbled about for a moment, moaning she fell upon the sand. Matt blinked owlishly at her and stood from his white chair. He went to her side and brushed some of her auburn locks from her face. He sighed and cupped her cheek in his masculine hand. His blonde locks fell before his face as he bent over and lifted her petite body into his arms. Her head fell upon his chest and her body lied limp in his masculine arms. Matt smiled looking down on the pale beautiful face. He looked from the corner of his eye at the flock of girls Sora had been with. They were gaping at him and her. As he walked off his feet sinking in the cool sand, he felt a cold chill go up his spine. He just kept replaying the event that had just occurred. He shook his head, his blond locks waving in the wind. He walked towards the Holiday Inn. As he began to enter, he heard moaning from the bathroom. A look of disgust fell upon his face as he inched closer to the "family" bathroom. His feet were cautious and very unwilling. He took shallow breathes and kicked the door open. Before his eyes, was T.k. in his lovely smiley face boxers; behind him against the wall, was Kari in her bare undergarments. His mouth open, his eyes glaring at the two; he began to speak. No words came from his mouth. All he did was chuckle and walk off.

"Wait till Tai hears..." he muttered walking off whistling a devious tune.

T.K. and Kari gasped; they both dashed from the bathroom and came in front of Matt.

"What do we have to do?" they both proclaimed. As they stood there, they took notice of the individuals of the hotel staring at them.

They both flushed as bright as a cherry. They were mortified.

"Look you two! I don't care how much you want a foursome you're not getting one with her and me!" Matt yelled an evil grin on his face.

T.K. and Kari gasped and ran into the bathroom completely mortified to no end. Matt laughed hysterically and walked towards the elevator. "Young ones these days." He stated to the hotel attendant. She laughed and shook her head.

The cheery ding of the alert from the elevator caught Matt's attention. He smiled and pushed the four button. It took him up and up. Once it dinged once more, he turned to the left and came to 404. He grabbed his card from his pocket and slid it through the i.d. system. It clicked; he slid it open and entered his well-freshened room. He laid Sora down on the bed and covered her up. He smiled at her pale face that seemed so peaceful. Bending down he softly planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Sleeping Beauty." He whispered in her ear.

She moaned and rolled over curling up into a small ball. He smiled and walked over to the other bed lying softly upon it. He placed his arms behind his head letting his headrest upon them. As he began to think on those words, a thud came upon the door. The door opened and their stood a petite aqua haired girl, and a bushy haired man sucking on her neck. Her hands were moving down his pants undoing the belt. His hands wriggled up her tight shirt and snapped her bra off. Slowly her shirt began to lift as the bra fell on the floor. The pants the bushy haired teen was wearing dropped to the ground, revealing well that he was commando. Matt stood in horror, completely scarred.

"Ahem…wrong room! Taichi!" he yelled covering his eyes.

"Huh? Oh...Matt!" he quickly pulled up his pants struggling a bit. The girl chuckled and picked up her bra walking on. Tai laughed and tripped over his pants.

"Coming babe!" he yelled.

Matt shook his head with complete disbelief and shut the door. Once again, he went back on his bed and lay down.

_'Does she really have feelings for me? Or was it the alcohol?'_ he thought to himself while looking at her peaceful body. He sat up and walked over to her. He sat on the bed and leaned down whispering in her ear once more.

"Sora...I love you too." He whispered softly.

He crawled back over to his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

_'Matt loves me.'_ The now awakened girl shockingly thought.

**!t.b.c!**

_So...what'd ya think? Plz review!_

-**_Wandering Rain_**


	6. Good Morning Beautiful

**Hey guys! It's me! Thankyou so much for your patience. It is deeply appreciated! So anyway, I know you've been waiting on this one. So here it is. I don't think it's all that great, but any way. Read and Review if ya wish.**

**Story: Spring Break**

**Chapter: 6**

**Chapter Title: Good Morning Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ya'll Know that. **

Good Morning Beautiful

The morning sun came quickly; the teens were quite unaware of it. Matt laid asleep, the alcohol in his system sending him all the wrong signals. Quickly he arose, clenching his churning stomach. His blonde locks appeared as if a bird had nested in them over night. He ran to the bathroom, not noticing the door on it was shut. Face planting into the door, he fell flat on his ass. "damnit.." he groaned. He slowly stood up, the room spinning from his eyes. Reaching for the door, he opened it. Falling in with it, he found a red haired beauty hovering over the toilet. He could not help but chuckle. "Little too much Pina Colada?" he laughed.

Placing her hair back, she lifted her head. She nodded, and then returned to her position, puking up some more of her stomach. "Little too much Booze?" she asked, noticing he was holding his stomach.

"You know it." He sat down, "Mind if I join ya."

Sora laughed, "Feel free." For about half an hour, the two sat taking turns puking into the toilet.

Sora sighed, standing up. She glanced down at Matt, who was still hovering. She smiled, "I didn't do anything stupid last night did I?" she asked.

In that moment, Matt was still. His face seemed to get pale, his eyes even more dilated. He slowly directed his gaze towards her. "No…not at all. You were just expressing yourself." He attempted to smile.

She noticed his uneasiness. She responded with an uneasy smile. "Kay." She approached the vanity. "Hey…where's Tai? Isn't he still in sharing a room with us?" she laughed.

Matt only chuckled. "Yeah..last night he fell into our room drunk and in a serious make out session with some chick. Therefore, I told him he had the wrong room. He bought it. So, I have no idea." He grinned.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Tai and his women."

Matt laughed, "He would die without them."

They both laughed and continued getting ready for the day.

T.K. moaned, opening his eyes to the bright and glorious sun. He nearly hissed as his eyes met with the sun. "Damn morning!" he growled. Rolling over, his bare-naked body met with the skin of another's. Smiling, he stared at his sleeping beauty. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He watched as a grin crept its way upon her angelic face. As her eyes slowly opened, he watched the sunlight sparkle in her eyes. He could not help but smile. "How was your night?"

She smiled, "amazing, and yours?"

"Same, but I think we can do better." He smirked.

She quirked an eyebrow.

He brought his hand from the covers; grabbing her shoulders, he lifted her upon him. Spreading his legs, she slipped between him. She giggled as he tickled her neck and ear with his lips and tongue. Slowly he grew more aggressive.

"What the hell?" a voice asked. Arousing slowly and painfully, bushy hair emerged from the floor.

"Baby stop.." a feminine voice stated, grabbing his shoulder.

"What sweetie?" he asked, gazing down at her gorgeous face and body.

"You're still in me." She moaned.

He glanced down, "oh..OH!"

They both readjusted and he stood up, once again seeking out the sound.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" the whole hotel heard. Tai fumed with anger as he attempted to stand up.

T.k. and Kari flipped from each other, both falling from the bed. T.k. watched Tai crawl around the bed, heading straight towards him. "Pain, lots of Pain T.K!" Tai yelled. Gulping, T.K. scurried back on the bed.

By this time, Matt and Sora were at the door. Pounding on the door, they flew in as it opened. "What the hell happened?" they asked, huffing and puffing. Glancing around, they saw a sheet covered Kari, some naked girl on the floor, T.k. squirming for dear life, and well..Tai. Rolling their eyes, Matt placed his hand on Sora's back. "Shall we?" he asked.

Smiling, she turned around. "Lets go." She laughed.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE WITH HIM!" T.K. and Kari yelled.

"Umm..we just did." Matt smirked. "Try to be a little nice, Tai."

Tai was too busy popping his knuckles, steam coming from his ears. "Lots of Pain.." Tai began hysterically laughing.

Matt escorted Sora to the elevator. As they stepped in and headed down, Matt caught her gaze. 'She has no idea about last night.' Sora smiled, "So Mr. Ishida, what's you on your agenda today?"

Matt grinned, "Well, maybe some swimming, movie, and a club or party. What about you?"

Sora sighed, "I don't know. I'll probably go for a swim, maybe a tan, then hit the mall, and probably a club and or party."

"Sounds good, if I here of a good rally in the evening I'll let ya know." He winked, flashing a million-dollar smile.

Blushing a bit, she turned away. "M'kay, so I might see ya at the beach?"

"Maybe." Stepping from the elevator, they both slipped away from each other.

Sora sighed walking out of the hotel. She gazed up at the gorgeous sky. The fluffy, white clouds, the amazing blue sky, and the bright warming sun, she could not help but smile. She placed on her white sunglasses, adorned in rhinestones. The tune "Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk" began going off from her pale yellow purse. She unzipped her purse, pulling out her rockr. It was Mimi. "hey chick, what's up?" she smiled.

"Well, me and the girls are gonna go get lunch. You coming?"

"When and where?"

"Harrigans, thirty minutes"

"See ya in thirty." Sora hung up her phone, placing it back in her purse. Since it was such a beautiful day, she decided to walk.

Matt walked down the busy streets. His blonde hair glimmered in the sun, his blue eyes catching everyone's eyes. Walking down the streets, he caught every girl's eyes. His shirt was a white polo shirt, with blue stripes. His lower body covered in a pair of Hollister shorts, and his feet slipped in a pair of brown sandals. He lowered his black sunglasses, hiding those gorgeous blue orbs. As he continued to walk, he heard the sound of "Prison Sex" by Tool. He grabbed out his phone, it read Tai. "So are they dead, Man?" he answered.

Tai laughed, "No, they ran away. But they ran away undressed."

Matt laughed, "Gah, no streaking you should know better."

"Shut up man. So, when you gonna show it to me?"

Matt sighed, "Meet me at the Boulevard plaza in thirty."

"Cya"

Matt hung up his phone. Sliding it back in his pocket, he made his way to the plaza.

Sora opened the light glass door, all the men in the room dropped what they were doing to stare. Sora's slender legs showed off by her short denim mini and her stomach revealed by her small, tight yellow halter-top. The top rose just above her belly button, and clenched tightly around her breasts. It tied around the neck, and snapped once in the back. Her feet were slipped into a pair of white thongs, highlighted in yellow rhinestones. She saw three people waving and she quickly made her way to them."Hey girls, what's up?" she sat down. Before her were Mimi, Kari, and Roxy. Roxy was the blue haired girl that Sora unintentionally met when Roxy opened the door naked to T.k's room.

"Ok, Sora you have to tell us!" Mimi squealed.

"Tell you what?" she questioned.

"What did Matt say?" Kari asked.

"Say to what?"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" all the girls yelled.

"Remember what? You're freaking me out."

"You ran over and told Matt you loved him last night!" Mime exclaimed.

"Shit…I did!" Sora panicked. 'That's what he meant last night. Oh my God, Matt loves me.'

Matt found himself staring at his watch. "Late again." He murmured. Sighing, Matt kicked from the wall he had once been leaning on. "Wait man! Don't leave!" he heard someone yell. Matt rolled his eyes. "Late as usual, Taichi."

"Hey, I've had a rough day."

Matt rolled his eyes once more. "Uh huh."

"Damnit man, stop. Give a man his space."

"Do you want to see it or not." Matt yelled.

"Yeah chill! Where is it?" Tai whispered, seeming to anticipate something.

Matt reached in his front right pocket, pulling out a black, velvet box.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

**So, what did ya'll think? Please review.**

**Love ya**

**_-Seattle by Nite_**


End file.
